Thank Keldeo
by Virgofox28
Summary: Ice is a Fennekin at the age of sixteen, he's in a group called the Swords of Justice. His friend Keldeo sets him on a blind date with one of the instructors of the group that's had a thing for him for a while. Slash, you have been warned. Oneshot


**This is what happens when one plays too much Mystery dungeons, I have played both Gates to Infinity and Explorers Through Time.  
**

**I had to write this while my Pokemon spark was lit. This is all anthro too, otherwise I'm not sure how this could happen.**

**Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

**P.S. I love Grovyle and Hydraigon!**

It was a bright, sunny day in Unova when a young Fennekin was sitting in a restaurant and waiting for his date to arrive. His name was Ice and he was more than nervous about this date.

"Alright Ice, it's just a date, you can trust Keldeo, he's your best friend." He said as he sat at the table.

The reason why he was on this date was because his friend/brother had set him up on a blind date but didn't tell him until the night before. Due to Ice's inability to evolve, he wasn't really romantically active, that was the main reason why his brother set him up on this date.

"If it's a friend of Keldeo's then I won't be too worried, but there are a few friends of his that I do worry about." The fox said as he waited.

Both Keldeo and Ice were in a group called "The Swords of Justice" which originally started out with the three Pokemon Coballion, Virizion, and Terrakion; but opened up to other pokemon that have learned the move Sacred Sword. Both Keldeo and Ice were members of the group.

'The only problem is that most of the people in our group are giant pokemon.' He thought, then pulled out his phone because he got a text from Keldeo.

"Hey Ice." The text said.

"I'm 3ot sure I ca3 do this." Ice said and waited for his friend to text back.

Every member of The Swords of Justice had a unique way of messaging; for example, Because Ice was a Fennekin he used threes instead of ns, representing the double n in his pokemon name.

"I'm sure yool like him." Keldeo replied and Ice froze. (See what I did there? XD)

"Him?" Ice texted back.

"Yes, it's one of the people from our SOJ groop." Keldeo texted back and I put his hand on his forehead.

"You k3ow that the o3ly other male i3 our group that is 3ot a gia3t is Aladar, a3d I do3't thi3k that you set me up with him." The fox said in his text.

"Hey Ice." A voice behind the Fennekin said.

"Zero?" Ice said as he turned towards the voice.

Zero was one of the instructors of The Swords of Justice group, and an Aggron at the age of twenty-six. He pulled up a seat from Ice and sat down as the fox put away his phone.

"So Keldeo was talking about you huh, I didn't expect to be on a date with one of the instructors." Ice said as he scratched the back of his head.

"If you didn't know," Zero started. "I did see Keldeo and his boyfriend out here about a week ago."

"You know, I don't even know who Kel is dating, and that it was a guy either." The fox said while thinking.

"Terrakion." Was all the Aggron said.

"No way, Terrakion?!" Ice said somewhat shocked, Zero nodded.

"Yup, those two are close." The Aggron said then nodded his head. "What is it with teens these days dating people who are way older than them? I mean, the government lowered the legal age to date anyone to fifteen."

"Beats me." Ice said shrugging. "I guess it's because teens don't really care who they're dating anymore. Not that that's a good or bad thing, it just is." The fox said and Zero looked out the window.

"Ice." The Aggron said and looked back at him. "I know that Keldeo set you up on this date but what do you see interesting in people?" Zero asked.

"Why do you ask?" The fox asked back. Zero just looked out the window again.

"There are some people I know who are interested in you." Zero said looking out the window.

"You?" Ice quickly guessed and Zero looked at him with a light blush on his face.

"Yes." The Aggron said defeated. "I've been wondering if you would be interested in me, like more than an instructor." He said and Ice began to think about that.

"Well, to be honest," The fox started. "due to my history of not being able to evolve, before I moved here and was adopted by Keldeo and his mom, I used to live in a village where I was picked on for not being able to evolve, so I haven't really focused on finding someone interesting in that way, I've been more focused on fitting in." He said and got a sigh from Zero.

"Sorry." The Aggron said.

"It's not your fault, but I don't mind seeing you more often." Ice said with a slight blush.

"Really?" Zero asked slightly surprised.

"Sure, no one bothers me now for not evolving, also knowing I'm in one of the most popular groups in the city. I won't mind seeing you more often." The fox said. "And it is kinda flattering that someone admits that they like me, that's not something that happens everyday." He said still blushing.

"Why wouldn't you?" The Aggron said somewhat smugly. "I'm brave, I'm nice, and most of all, I'm a big, muscular stud." He said and Ice blushed again.

"I will admit, you are everything a person could ever want." The Fennekin said still blushing.

"You should have seen when I was still a Larrion at your age," Zero started. "The girls loved me but I had a crush on this Rhyperior." He said, keeping the attention of Ice.

"Did you ever tell him?" The fox asked and Zero shook his head.

"No, died the following summer." The Aggron said with a little sorrow.

"Sorry about that." Ice said.

"No worries, I've moved on." Zero said. "At the same time, I have my eyes on someone who would be easier to get." He said, making Ice blush a little more.

"I'm turning red." The fox said putting his head on the table, just to have Zero stroke it.

"You're cute when embarrassed." The Aggron said and continued to pet the Fennekin.

"That's not helping." Ice muttered and Zero chuckled.

"You know, I'm not really hungry right now, why don't we come back here later and go have some fun together." The Aggron said and Ice lifted his head off the table.

"Where do you suggest we go?" The fire type asked.

"It's a nice day, so I thought of hittn' the beach." Zero said and Ice rolled his eyes.

"You just want me to see you half naked right?" The fox asked and Zero nodded. "Alright, let's go get ready."

About half an hour later the two of them had arrived at the beach and the weather was hot and sunny. Ice was wearing a t-shirt and some blue swim trunks while Zero was shirtless and wearing black swim trunks. Because Zero was standing close to the Fennekin, he notice the fox blushing.

"Nice sunny day." Zero said. "Bet you're enjoyin' the view." Causing the fox to blush more as he flexed his muscles.

"Well if it isn't Zero and Ice." A familiar voice said.

"Terra," Zero said and brofisted Terrakion. "Didn't expect to see ya here."

"That makes two of us." The rock type said then looked at Ice. "And I'm guessing you're with him?"

"Yup, thanks to Keldeo." The Fennekin said lightly blushing. He then saw the colt pokemon at one of the juice bars. "While you guys chat." He said and ran to the bar, Keldeo was on his phone when he got there.

"Shh." Keldeo said and Ice looked at the video that the colt was watching. Apparently there was an Ursaring stuck in a wall and a Golduck holding a banana as if it were a gun. "It's the good part." Kel said.

"Well this is awkward." The golduck said with a funny smile.

"Hey, can you come over here?" The Ursaring asked and the Golduck budged a little. "A little closer." He said and the Golduck moved a little more. "Take another step." He said, and when the Golduck took that final step the Ursaring rapidly smacked the duck on the head with a crowbar like fifteen times until the Golduck backed up. Both Ice and Keldeo laughed as this happened.

"Ow!" The duck said as animated tears rolled down his eyes.

"Get over here you dirty terrorist!" The Ursaring said as he struggled to reach the duck.

"He looks like a crippled old man trying to smack you." Another voice said while laughing.

"Get over here sonny." The bear said as he wore blind glasses and his crowbar was replaced with a cane.

"I gave you fucking fruit!" The golduck said holding the banana.

"I gave you a big penis." The Ursaring replied.

"Three-sixty Ken shot!" The duck said as he spun and shot the banana but missed the first time and hit the next. Keldeo then put away the phone.

"Man in the wall again?" Ice asked and Keldeo nodded.

"Never gets old." The colt replied while smiling.

"Zero?!" The fox then said. "Why him?"

"Because he's a good guy and he's had a eye on you for a while." Keldeo answered. "I'm surprised you didn't know, everyone else did."

"Everyone?!" The fox asked and Keldeo nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"The Swords of Justice have a strict secrecy code when it comes to crushes, you should know this." The colt said and Ice nodded.

"I know, just forgot." Ice said dumbly. 'I do think it's kinda dumb though.' He thought.

"So," Keldeo said interrupting the fox's thoughts. "What's the plan between you and Zero?" He asked and Ice blushed a little.

"We don't really have a plan, I'm just going to see him more often to get to know him more, like outside of school." I simply said.

"If you ask me," A voice behind them said, it was their friend Aladar, a shiny zangoose with green marks instead of blue, also known as The Shiny of Shinies, and the same age of Keldeo and ice. "Zero is a good guy like you Ice, and you two are perfect for each other." He said, getting a nod from Keldeo.

"I second that notion." The colt said.

"That makes three of us." Terrakion said, startling the group of smaller pokemon.

"Where's Zero?" Ice asked blushing a little.

"Over there on the phone ordering some pizzas." The rock type said pointing to the Aggron on the phone. "We're ordering two Hawaiian, two pepperoni, and three sausage, all extra large."

"Are you sure we can eat all of that, there's only five of us." Aladar asked.

"More people are coming." Terrakion pointed out.

"Who?" Ice asked.

"Cobolion, Virizion, Zane, fucking Rotor, the list goes on." The rock type said getting some chuckles from the smaller pokemon. "I don't see why Virizion likes that dick of a Samurott."

A few minutes later the group of smaller pokemon had set down their towels and were rushing to the ocean.

"Beach party!" Keldeo shouted as the three entered the water. They then splashed around and swam underwater to search for hidden items until they noticed that no one else was swimming with them.

"Hey, why are you guys still on the sand?!" Aladar shouted, getting the attention of everyone. The three then swam back to the shore and emptied their pockets on a towel.

"Five pearls, two gold nuggets, and a shit-load of tablets and shards." Ice said with a smile.

"I can already see my new Xbox Three-Sixty." Aladar said with pride.

"Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina said they would buy off any tablets that people could find, so we could get some money from them." Keldeo said thinking.

There are also collectors in town who buy shards, so we can sell those at the market." Ice pointed out.

"It looks like you guys looted a treasure trove." Cobalion said as he sat down next to the three teens. "You know like half of that is going to the Swords of Justice right?" He said and the three nodded.

"Sadly yes, we love the group so we give our contributions." Keldeo said and the other two nodded.

"So obedient," The steel type said. "I bet you make Terrakion happy in bed." That statement made the colt blush and the Fennekin and Zangoose laugh.

"He got you there Kel." Terrakion said out of nowhere and picked up the colt.

"Hey put me down!" Keldeo said heavily blushing. It wasn't long until Ice and Aladar were also lifted off the ground.

"Zero!" Ice said blushing and annoyed a little.

"Hello my little Fennekin." The Aggron said holding up the fox.

"I don't even know who you are." Aladar said to the Hydreigon that was holding him up.

"Name's Zane, good to meet you Al." The dragon said making the Zangoose blush a little.

"So where do we toss them?" Terrakion asked.

"Ocean, they can find us more treasure." Zane said somewhat evilly.

"What?! You got jobs, get your own money." Aladar said annoyed.

After a large water fight and group treasure search, the group members all gathered their towels to cover an area of sand and had a lot of pizza for lunch as well as gathering all the treasure they found.

"I'll get all of this treasure exchanged, as well as everyone's share of money." Zane said as they packed up. He then looked at Aladar. "Care to join me Al?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Aladar said and hopped into the dragon's car. "I'll see you guys later!" He shouted and waved to the group as the car drove away.

"Hey Kel, want to hang out at my place?" Terrakion asked and the colt nodded.

"Sure." Keldeo said as he entered Terrakion's car. "Tell Mom I'll be home before six." He said and Ice nodded, then the car drove away.

"Just you and me now, I'll drive you home." Zero said.

"Thanks." Ice said as they entered the Aggron's car.

The two had talked all the way to Ice and keldeo's house and arrived there after a half hour drive.

"You knew that everyone would be at the beach today didn't you? That's why you wanted to go there." Ice asked and Zero nodded. "If there is two things I have learned about you, it's that you are full of surprises and you know how to turn me red." He said with blushing a little.

"I'm that good huh?" The Aggron said and the Fennekin nodded. "So, see you later?" He asked as the fox stepped out of the car.

"Yup, thanks for the good time." Ice said as he closed the car door.

"Thanks for coming." Zero replied.

"Don't thank me." Ice said through the window. "Thank Keldeo, it was his Idea." The car was just about to leave but Ice then knocked on the door again.

"What's up?" The Aggron asked.

"My mom is working lat today, I was wondering if you want to come and play some Soul Calibur with me." The fox quickly asked and Zero turned off the car.

"What are we waiting for?" The Aggron said and the two went into the house.

**So what do you think? This is all crack shipping by the way, I just had an Aggron obsession so i needed to write this.**

**I love Hydreigon, he may look scary but he's a big sweetheart. :3**

**Soul Calibur doesn't belong to me either.**

**The Man in the Wall is a Cinnamontoastken and Pewdiepie video that got animated by ScribbleNetty, look it up on Youtube, also not mine.  
**

**The unique texting thing is a Homestuck reference, also not mine.**

**Also, if you are looking for a good thing to watch if you are bored. (If you liked this fic) Look up "Pokemon Manifest Heart" by Ruby of Blue. It's a fan-made Pokemon anime that I believe is SO underrated. It needs to be acknowledged so I'm giving it a shout-out. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
